Given the line: $10x + y = 3$ What is the $y$ -intercept?
Explanation: The $y$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $y$ -axis. This happens when $x$ is zero. Set $x$ to zero and solve for $y$ $ 10(0) + y = 3 $ $y = 3$ $\dfrac{1y}{1} = \dfrac{3}{1}$ $y = 3$ The line intersects the $y$ -axis at $(0, 3)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(0, 3)$